Demons Within
by MadamButterfly1
Summary: Danger for Aeryn and the crew of Moya.
1. Prologue

I was wondering if I could submit My Fic "Demons Within." If it's okay here is the Prologue and Part 1. This is my first Fic.  
  
{Prologue}  
  
[i](She woke in an all-white room, it was empty now. Aeryn recalled scientist in white suits that surrounded her as she lay on the narrow table she was tightly strapped, too. Still disorientated, she tried sitting up, but quickly layed back down when pain shot through her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that my dear", said one of the scientist that Aeryn quickly reconized as one of the men that worked on her when she was going in-and-out of consciousness. He came through the door, with a secretive smile.  
  
"What the frell, you did to me,"Aeryn weakly growled.  
  
"I perfected you, made you better than what you were before,"he stated in an eerie voice.""I simply speeded up the process of you expanding your special abilities".  
  
"What abilities? Sebaceans don't have any special abilities", Aeryn said with a hint of fear and confusion in her voice.  
  
"That would be true if you were sebacean, you will know them soon enough; Now I leave you to your fellow assasins. Oh and one more thing, I would not tell anyone if I were you or you will be sorry", the scientist said as he injected Aeryn with a needle. Soon after injection her world went dark.[/i]  
  
to be continued..... 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
Aeryn woke with a start, looking wildly around, and sighing with relief to find her self alone she shakily got out of bed. Every night she has been having the same dream each time it has becomed more realistic.  
  
(What did he mean by my special abilities will come in time and that I'm not Sebacean). She was pulled out of her thoughts by a concerned voice.  
  
"Aeryn, you okay? I was walking by when I heard you crying out in your sleep," John stated as he stood near the door frame.  
  
"I'm fine, just had a bad dream," she stated quickly, putting a mask over her fear that the dream had left in it's wake.  
  
"You wanna tell me what it was about? It might help to talk about it."  
  
"No, I don't won't to talk about," she said with a growl.  
  
"Fine," John said stalking out of her quarters, fustrated that she was shutting him out again.  
  
As Aeryn walked out of her quarters, her head started to throb. At first it was a twinge, but it started growing more painful as she grew closer to command. As she turned a corridor, she spotted Rygel floating towards her.  
  
(Here comes that peacekeeper trelk)  
  
"What did you call me, you hynerian slug?",Aeryn said glaring at Rygel.  
  
"What do you mean?, I didn't say anything to you,"Rygel said.  
  
"I just heard you call me a peackeeper trelk," Aeryn said.  
  
"I did no such thing, have you gone farbohtz," Rygel said as he hurriedly drove his throne sled around the corridor, confusion written all over his face.  
  
(How did she know I was thinking that)  
  
"I don't know," Aeryn said to herself with a shocked expression on her face. Deep in thought, she started to head for command.  
  
Entering command, she saw that everyone was already there(with an exception of Rygel). They were watching a tremendous ship heading for them.  
  
"Aeryn, where the frell have you been, we have been trying to raise you over your coms for almost an arn," Dargo yelled.  
  
Not only are you ignoring John, but now you are ignoring us too.)  
  
"Dargo, I'm not Ignoring you, I just forgot to turn on my coms,"  
  
Dargo eruptedly stopped speaking, looking at her with an shocked expression. Then suddenly the ship hailed them.  
  
"Crew of moya, I am Jocan quide of the asharan that is aboard your vessel, I need to offer her an request," stated the deep voice over the vid.  
  
"What the hell is a asharan," John asked in confusion.  
  
"An asharan is an ancient race that disappeared over 800 cycles ago. They are known to been telepathic,telekinetic, also the abilities to adapt to any enviroment and gain other species unique abilities or knowledge from a single touch," replied Noranti in surprise.  
  
Aeryn began watching Noranti with growing Interest and wondering if it had anything to do with her dreams.  
She was brought out of her trance by Chiana's voice.  
  
"Well there you go Jocan, basically what the old woman said, was that we don't have any asharan onboard", chiana replied.  
  
"Of course you do, Aeryn Sun," Jocan said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
to be continued..... 


	3. Part 2

This whole story takes place after Dog with Two Bones. If it's in parenthesis it most likely a thought. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
"What?", everybody said in unison.  
  
"I said the Asharan I speak of is Aeryn Sun," Jocan commented. "If you would allow me to come onboard, I promise to answer all the questions you require under one condition, I'll tell you that condition when I get there."  
  
Everybody remained quiet. Then they looked at Aeryn, waiting for her answer. "Fine, come onboard. But if you try anything, we will ship you off," Aeryn replied. Her use of one of Crichton's expressions was not lost on the crew. They all gave Crichton a knowing smile and started heading towards the Docking Bay to meet Jocan. Crichton started lagging behind just long enough to walk beside Aeryn. "Do you have any idea what's going on?", John asked. (or is this another secret, you can't share with me.)  
  
"No", Aeryn said quickly. John glanced at her skeptically. (What are you hiding Aeryn)  
  
"Nothing", Aeryn insisted. "Nothing what?," John said stopping her with a hand on her arm, which Immediately sent a sensation through her. (It's true, isn't it?)  
  
"Listen, don't worry about it," Aeryn said, As she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand. "We will figure everything out." She turned and continued towards the Docking Bay. (Oh, I will worry, but only because I love you.) "Love you too", Aeryn said, as she walked down the corridor.  
  
"Aeryn." Aeryn slowly turned around at the sound of his voice. She watched as he slowly walked towards her and stopped a few inches in front of her looking into her gray eyes. He started to lean forward when....  
  
"Aeryn, John, Where the frell are you, are we going to meet this guy or not." Dargo said, with a rough reply over their coms. Glancing at each other in frustration they replied. "On our way", and started out in a jog over to the Docking Bay. 


	4. Part 3

I know I'm not really the best at story-telling, and I know that I didn't have them much of a reaction to Aeryn's special abilities. I just figured that they have seen so many weird things that the most they would have towards her is a little shock and discomfort knowing that she could read minds. I hope all this is not to much of a disappointment and that I will make it up by the action. Hope you enjoy.  
  
When John and Aeryn arrived, they hurriedly took thier weapons out and watched as the Docking Bay doors opened to reveal a dark cloak figure that was at least seven feet tall, with yellow piercing eyes that seem to remain on Aeryn as he approached with light steps, that almost to seem to make him look as if he was floating on air. He kept up his stride until he was within four feet and stopped.   
  
"Aeryn Sun, I have been searching for you for a long time, you are even more beatiful than what the prophocies told." Jocan replied with a small bow.  
  
"That sounds very nice really, but we didn't come down hear to share pleasantries." Dargo growled. "The question at hand is what the frell you want with Aeryn."  
  
"I wish to ask Asharan Aeryn if she will allow me to live among you so that I can train and prepare her for the war that is coming."  
  
"Wait, what war?, you said nothing about any war," John commented.  
  
"As I was about to say, It is vital that I stay and prepare Aeryn for the war ahead, for many lives are at stake," Jocan calmly replied  
  
"What do I have to do with a war?," Aeryn asked.  
  
"Everything. You are the center of it. The supreme being and the one thing the Torturous One will do anything and kill anyone to get."  
  
"Why does he want me so frelling bad."  
  
"He wants you on his side or if not on his side, then dead. He knows you are the only one that can make him unstoppable and that only you alone can destroy him."  
  
"How does he know me?, Is it through the prophocies you mentioned earlier?"  
  
"It wasn't the prophocies. He knows because he helped you develpe your powers. Which I'm sure you understand what I speak of."  
  
Flashback  
  
Aeryn on examining table, with the scientists injecting her with different serums.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
"Wait, so you mean to tell me that this quy wants Aeryn on his side so he can go Fifth-Element on the Uncharted Territories. Great, that's just great", John says in irritation.  
  
"How do we know you're not lying",Dargo growled.  
  
"He's not." Everyone turned towards Chiana voice. Dargo instantly was at her side, noticing her white pupils from having a vision.  
  
"He's not lying, I saw the whole thing. If he doesn't help, millions will die with us and.....Aeryn's brother." Jocan nodded in agreement. Everybody stared with shock.  
  
"My brother," Aeryn said with wonder and fear written on her face. 


	5. Part 4

Hope you enjoy. And if your wondering, how I'm getting this story updated so fast I've already finished and working on a sequal called "Hunted."  
  
"I don't have a brother, my mother killed my father".  
  
"She gave birth to him over six cycles ago. He is your half brother. His father was Garek Lorns. You can meet him if you like, he insisted on coming over with me."  
  
"Yes, Please." Jocan smiled at Aeryn warmly and said over his com," Kamen, your sister wants to meet you."  
  
"Okay," came the reply of a little voice. The crew watched in stunned silence as a little raven haired boy came out of ship, and nervously sauntered over to them. He had hair that curled around his ears and high cheekbones that matched the features of Aeryn's mother side of the family. He was tall and slim, and wore a black T-shirt with black cargo pants. Aeryn knelt down eye-level with the boy.  
  
"Hi, my name is Aeryn, what's yours."  
  
"Kamen Jarek Sun, but my friends call me KJ, are you my sister?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to have fun together. Are you hungry."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, lets get something to eat while my friends talk to Jocan." She gently reached for his hand and they both walked out. (I apprciate you taking care of my brother, I don't care if you stay.) Jocan smiled and turned to the others. After a little arguing among themselves they came to a decision,"Okay Jocan, you can bunk with us, since you did the whole thing for Aeryn. Come on I'll show you your quaters."John said exiting with Jocan.  
  
Dargo turned to Chiana after an uncomfortable silence. Dargo knew over nearly a cycle ago, she had broke his heart. But no matter how hard he tried to hate her, all he could ever do was love her.  
  
"I don't like the idea of this guy staying. How do we know this guy want frell us, in the next moment."  
  
"We don't. I don't know what could happen if we do trust him, but I do know what will happen if we don't." Chiana proclaimed softly.  
  
"How are your eyes".  
  
"I'm still blind. What if.....What if it won't come back." Chiana said. Tears filling her eyes. How will I ever protect myself when danger comes. I can't run, I can't hide. I can only sit there helpless." Dargo eyes also teared up, his heart going out to the one that broke it.  
  
"You will never, be helpless. You always have me there."  
  
"Thank you. So do you mind helping a old-girlfriend to her quaters." Chiana said giving a watery smile.  
  
"Not at all."  
_______________________________  
  
"KJ, I like for you to meet a very good friend of mine." Aeryn said pointing a John.  
  
(A little more than friends, Aeryn.)  
  
Aeryn gave John a knowing smile, and turned back to kJ, " This is the Famous John Crichton."  
  
"Hey buddy, we are going to have a lot of fun while Aeryn and Jocan train." John started, but was quickly interuppted  
  
"Great another mouth to feed." Came a grumble from behind.  
  
"This is Sparky, just ignore him. He's just mad because we want give him our share of foodcubes." As Rygel started to protest John interuppted him. "So as I was saying I have a lot of fun things to show you. You know how to play Rock, Paper, Sissors?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well let me show you." Aeryn smiled at John trying to show KJ the finer points of Rock, Paper, Sissors, and wondered if this was fate giving her another chance. Reluctantly she pulled her self out of her thoughts and turned to Jocan. "When do you want to start training."  
  
"Do you have a workout area."  
  
"Yes. I'll show you."  
________________________________  
  
"So how do we start." Jocan fished a small coin-shaped piece of metal out his pocket and drop it on the floor.  
  
"Pick up the coin up using your mind."  
  
"And how am I suppose to do that."Aeryn stated skeptically.  
  
"Shhhhh.....concentrate on lifting the coin." Aeryn sighed in fustration and concentrated on the coin. It wasn't long before the coin began to tremble, and float to about eye level. Aeryn was so surprised that it worked , began losing her concentration and the coin plummeted back to the floor.  
  
"Frell me dead." She said in shock. Then turned to a chuckling Jocan. "Well what are we waiting for lets do some training." and the training began.  
________________________________  
  
After a few monens past, Aeryn was very good at broadcasting and recieving thoughts any where on the ship, and her Telekinesis improve a lot from her coin floating trick. She could now pick up things two times her body weight, but she was anly able to lift it a few inches off the floor. When she wasn't training she could be found spending time with John and KJ. She knew that the crew were still uncomfortable with having a telepathic on board, even though they made no comment. She tried to keep things as normal as possible, by still making her rounds and repairs, even sometimes pulling double shifts. But more often than not she could be found with KJ and John doing.......  
  
"I win" KJ shouted in victory of having beat John and Aeryn in a race to his quarters.  
  
"You beat us again, You're just to fast." John said collasping with feined exhaustion. Aeryn chuckled in the doorway, and came over to the pair.  
  
"We'll KJ, time for bedtime." "Can't eye stay up a little longer."KJ pleaded.  
  
"Well if you want to go planetside with us you need your sleep."  
  
"But, what if someone try to hurt me on the planet." Aeryn seriously looked him in the eye and gently said:  
  
"I will never let anything harm you. Okay?." She asked moving a stray lock of hair out of his eye.  
  
"Okay. love you." said KJ closing his eyes.  
  
"Love you too." Aeryn said as her and John quietly left the room. She gazed at KJ sleeping soundly when she felt two strong arms slowly embrace her.  
  
"If I didn't know any better you sound like the kids mom instead of his loving sister." came the deep reply.  
  
"Because he's all I have in this frelled up thing I call my life. I don't want to lose another love one. Not ever again."  
  
"I know you don't, but you're wrong, you know."  
  
"About what." Aeryn said not understanding.  
  
"When you said he's all you have, you're wrong because not only do you have him, but you will always have me and my heart."  
  
Aeryn heart fluttered with shock, and not believeing what she just heard. John felt her tense and turned her around to look at her in the eye. He slowly leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and gently on the lips. "Goodnight, Aeryn. See you in the morning." Aeryn still in shock slowly watched as he walked towards his quarters. Then rubbed her bottum lip and entered her own quarters to prepare for bed with a growing smile on her face.  
  
to be continued...... 


	6. Part 5

on the planet  
  
Aeryn, John, and KJ walked down the street looking at different shops. They stopped in front of a general merchandise store, KJ's face plastered against the window.  
  
John turns to Aeryn, "Aeryn, I need to pick up some parts for D. Why don't you and KJ have a look in there?"  
  
"For What?"  
  
"For what ever got him so interested." Aeryn notices KJ's interest and has an idea of what he's searching for.  
  
"Yes, go ahead. KJ and I are going to see if this shopkeeper sells any games.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the pod." John said giving Aeryn a quick kiss and ruffling KJ's hair, and disappear's around the next corner.  
_______________________________________  
  
"So, see anything you like?"  
  
"Yeah, can we get this cool virtual reality game."  
  
Remembering the last experience with a virtual reality game Aeryn quickly replies, "How about another game."  
  
"Okay." KJ says and searches for another game as Aeryn sighs with relief. Seeing another game, he quickly picks it up. Realizing it was an identical game to John's chess set. He quickly turns to Aeryn excitedly, "Can I have this game please," he begged.  
  
"Why? You use John's."  
  
"But I want one of my own."  
  
"Alright." Aeryn says then turns towards the shopkeeper to pay for the game. On the way back to the pod, Aeryn starts to feel as if they were being followed. She stops and looks around the alley. KJ looks up at her, puzzlement written all over his face.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She was about to turn to continued to the pod, when she saw what had been following them, it was a man. He was also pointing some kind of a weapon at them. Acting instinctivvly, Aeryn threw herself if front of KJ, just as the man fired. She could feel the pusle blast hit sending her and KJ to the ground.  
  
Aeryn drew out her pistol looking for their attackers, he was gone. She turned towards KJ wincing as a fresh wave of pain assulted her. She had protected him.  
  
Almost.  
  
KJ layed on the ground breathing in short gasps covered in blood and had a gaping whole in his chest. Aeryn thoughts started to race. (How could this happen. I protected him.) Then she grew pale as her thoughts came to one conclusion. The shot went through her. Aeryn crawled towards KJ with a growing panic.  
  
"KJ! Open your eyes! Open your eyes!." Still not getting a reply Aeryn shakly pulled KJ into her lap, and called to him again.  
  
"KJ! Open your eyes! Please, don't do this to me. Open your eyes." She watched as he slowly open his eyes.  
  
"Aeryn, I......my chest hurts."  
  
"I know KJ, we'll get you help. You'll be okay." Aeryn despretely looked around hoping to see someone, anyone, but all she saw was that the alley was empty. She turned to her coms, "John."  
  
"John." (Whats wrong with the Frelling coms.) She was about to call in her com again when she heard KJ gasp with pain. She quickly turned back to KJ in concern.  
  
"Are you all right."  
  
"No. I'm not going to live am I?"  
  
"Of course you are. You're going to live to be a real old man you'll see."  
  
She said trying to convince him and herself.  
  
"No, I'm not. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"KJ." She said , as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about me big sis. I'm fine now. Just like you said I would be..........."  
  
"KJ." Aeryn said in rising panic. She watched in dispair as her darling little baby brother took his last breath, and close his eyes to never open them again.  
  
"KJ! No! Wake up! Don't go! Don't go!" Aeryn choked off with a sob, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. It started to rain as a shell of Aeryn Sun, carefully picked up a postrate form of KJ and numbly started back to the pod.  
___________________________________  
  
"Aeryn." John called for the tenth time, he has been waiting for Aeryn for half-an-arn and was starting to worry.  
  
"Aeryn." (The damn coms arn't working.) He was about to go out looking for them when he spotted Aeryn making her way towards him with KJ limply in her arms. He could feel the rattlers start up as he ran over to them. His heart nearly stopped when he reached them. Aeryn was badly hurt and KJ was deadly still.  
  
"Aeryn. Is he....." It was all he could get out when he saw the look in her eyes. It was a mirror to the agony she was in.  
  
"I promised......I promised he would be okay.....I promised he would be okay.....and now he's gone.....he's gone." She kept repeating with a low husky voice. With tears in his eyes, John crushed Aeryn to him, to block out the pain they were feeling.  
  
"I know you did baby. I know you did."  
_____________________________________  
  
It was a sad day for the crew of moya. They all stood in the pouring rain as they listened to a song John had found in his module two monens ago. Watching as they prepared to bury KJ body.  
  
Every night in my dreams, I see you I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance and spaces between us,  
You have come to show you go on.  
  
Near, Far, Where ever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door,  
And your here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.  
  
Love can touch us one time and last for a life time,  
And never let go until we're gone.  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold too,  
In my life we'll always go on.  
  
Near, Far, where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door,  
And your here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on.  
(music keeps playing until it fades out).  
  
Aeryn stood with a blank expression on her face as some of the towns people buried the form of KJ in the ground. She could feel her heart breaking all over again. She had failed him. She had failed another loved one. John quickly thanked the towns people and walked over to Aeryn. He slowly put his arm around her and buried his face in her soaked hair , giving each other comfort.  
  
to be continued...... 


	7. Part 6

It was late and everybody in town had already left. Most of the crew had already headed back to moya, with the exception of John and Aeryn. They were both soaked to the bone, still staring at KJ's grave site. John slowly nuzzled Aeryn in the neck and asked,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I Fine."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Then why did you ask." She pulled away.  
  
"Aeryn."  
  
"No, I'm tired John. I'm tired of talking, and I'm tired of trying."  
  
John slowly walked towards her.  
  
"I failed him John. I failed him when he needed me most..."  
  
"But you didn't. You were always there for KJ when he needed you. So stop beating yourself up about that. KJ wouldn't want you too."John said cutting Aeryn off. Trapping her face between his hands slowly wiping the tears and rain from her cheeks.  
  
"It still hurts. Everyone I love is dying and there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"I know it seems that way, but you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"As long as I have air in my lungs, I will always be there for you." He started to pull her into a tight hug, but stopped by the look of pain across her face.  
  
"You okay."  
  
"Fine, just a sharp pain."  
  
"Yeah, right. Let's get you out of this rain, so you can get some rest."  
  
"No rest for the weary John."  
  
John chuckled as he led them both back to the warmth of the pod.  
_____________________________  
  
The crew were in command waiting for John and Aeryn to return. Dargo was interigating Jocan thinking he had some part in KJ's death.  
  
"Jocan, I thought he was after Aeryn."He said accusingly  
  
"He is. I suspect the Torturous one thinks Aeryn is a liability to him alive so he ordered her killed."  
  
"Then why did they shoot KJ?"  
  
"I don't think they ment too. KJ was just in the line of fire."   
  
Noranti came towards Jocan slowly with a growing fear.  
  
"Is he on the planet?" Jocan looked at her to answer when John came staggering into the room.  
  
"John, what happened?" Dargo said steadying John on his feet.  
  
"We were entering the Docking Bay when Aeryn went nuts. Things started shaking and flying across the room. When I went over to calm her down, she looked at me, and sent me flying across the room."  
  
Jocan immediatly went for the door, but was intervened by Dargo.  
  
"Where are you going."  
  
"She knows!"  
  
"She knows what?"  
  
"She knows his base is on the planet. She must have read my thoughts while she was docking the ship. I have to stop her before it's to late."  
  
"Why? I think she deserves the right to kill the Frellnik. I mean after what he did to KJ."Chiana piped in.  
  
"She is using to much power. If I don't stop her, she'll keep gaining and gaining more power until she goes into a coma and die."  
  
"How the hell are we going to stop her?"John asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm hoping her love for you will bring her back from the Darkness she's in."  
  
"Okay, but I hope you know what you're doing. Because it's like what they say, Hell hath no Fury, like a woman scorned."  
_______________________________  
  
Aeryn could feel the fury inside her, feeding itself by whispering all the things she could do to the scientist that made her life so miserable, *Kranick Nife*(better known as the torturous one). She could feel her self being drawn further away by it. It enveloped her like a cloud of darkness, all coherent thoughts started to slip away. Fury was here, and it was planning on staying.  
  
Landing in a clearing Aeryn stepped out of the pod. The wind around her picked up speed. It flowed like a devil wind enclosing her in the middle. She stared in a trance looking at the place where the nightmare began. It was a one story building that was heavily guarded.  
  
She stood as the last of what use to be Aeryn Sun slowly disappeared into a faded memory. Leaving nothing but mindblowing rage. Her pupils that were once a steel grey, was replace with a red hue that glowed as she made her way towards the buildings entrance.  
__________________________  
  
"Dr. Nife."   
  
"This better be important Commander Verc."  
  
"We have a situation down here sir, it's regarding Aeryn Sun."  
  
"What of Aeryn Sun."  
  
"She heading this way sir, what shall we do?"  
  
"Frell!! You were suppose to exterminate her Commander." Running towards the entrance he shouted one last thing into his coms. "Sound all alarms."  
  
As the alarms sounded as guards scramble around the entrance of the building, they took aim as Kranick stepped forward.  
  
"Stop where you are Aeryn Sun, or I'll order my men to fire. I'm surprised that you are alive." Kranik said glaring at one of his assasins."I'll make sure that they take care of the job this time."  
  
Aeryn stopped to look at Kranik, and what he saw terrified him. It was the look of death. His death. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she began laughing, a deep throaty sound that intensified as the laugh grew harder. Some of the guards backed up nervously. All of a sudden the laugher stopped just as it began. Silence fell over the place.   
  
"Are you ready to die?," Aeryn asked.  
  
to be continued..... 


	8. Part 7

In fear Kranick turned to his men ordering them to fire. Smirking Aeryn raised her hand sending the pulse blasts to retaliate on their owners. She sent some of the men flying through the buildings windows and smashing through walls. All in while slowly making her way towards the scared scientist standing in the back.  
  
Watching the situation deteriate, Kranick called for more back up as he ran. He knew he had to get out of there. Even if he sent all his men in the building after her. It would only manage to slow her down for awhile.   
  
He ran until he entered a room with a security door that led to his escape-pod. He started to punch in the codes for the door when all of a sudden the power and lights flickered out. It was total darkness.   
  
Taking out a small flashlight in his pocket, he franticaly began puching in the codes over and over again. Giving up he ran over to the door control and shakely sealed himself in the room. The shooting in the background stopped, everything grew deadly quiet. The only thing Kranick heard was the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Kranick knew the silence could only mean one thing. He was the only one left. He froze when he heard a new horror. Over the pounding of his heart and his own ragged breathing. He could hear a sound behind him. The sound of someone else breathing. He slowly turned around to look through the window, and what he saw caused him to fall backwards screaming in fear.  
  
Aeryn stood right behind him her glowing red eyes stared at him through the darkened window. Her red streaked hair whipped around her face as she slowly reached for the door handle to open it. Kranick felt a small surge of relief, because he had sealed the door shut.  
  
"You can try to open it all you want Asharan, but you can't open that door it's sealed. You'll never get me in here." But his gloating was not to last. His smile faltered when he saw the cold smile she gave him. She slowly took a few steps away from the door and said.  
  
"Never say Never." She raised her hands in the air. Causing every window and glass door in that tier to explode and shatter. Kranick screamed as glass showered him cutting him all over his body. Aeryn quickly entered the room and lifted him in the air using her telekineisis. Slowly strangling the life out of him.  
  
"Please......I can't...breath....have...mercy." He managed to strangle out.  
  
"What on you. After what you put me through. I will enjoy killing you."  
  
Aeryn drew her pistol to give him a lethal blast when..  
  
"Aeryn! Stop!"  
  
John ran towards Aeryn to intervene, but she sent him smashing into a wall. Knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Aeryn, No don't do it. He's not worth it," he weased. Struggling to his feet he once again tried to brake her hold on Kranick and once again she sent him flying into the wall.   
  
John began coughing up blood, but determinly he staggered back to his feet.  
  
"Not worth it! Not worth it?!!! After all the hell he put me through. You say he's not worth it?!!!" Aeryn world went dark for a moment making her put Kranick back on his feet, but she still kept her pistol trained on him.  
  
"Aeryn, look at yourself. You already starting to black out. If you don't stop using all this power you're going to put your self in a coma."  
  
"I can't."Aeryn said struggling to stay conscious.  
  
"Aeryn if you don't, I'm going to lose you. Please let him go."  
  
John held his breath as Aeryn struggled with the demons within her. Sweat started to pour down her face as her fingers shakely hovered over the trigger.   
  
She slowly dropped her weapon and her control on Kranick disapated. He staggered past John, then started running full tilt to the nearest exit. Aeryn flashed John a delirious smile as he reached for her in alarm. He caught her just as she collasped in his arms.   
  
to be continued. 


	9. Part 8

Here is part 8 of Demons Within, Hope you enjoy.  
  
 "Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn turned to see a glowing form of KJ.   
  
"KJ? Am I...."  
  
She was interuppted when KJ started giggling histerically. "You not dead, Aeryn." Then KJ's face grew serious. "I came to tell you that it wasn't your fault and you have to move on."  
  
Tears came to Aeryn's eyes as she recalled KJ's recent death. "I can't. You're gone."  
  
"I never left you sister. I'll always be with you as long as you keep me in your heart. What happened to me couldn't be prevented,it was just my time to go."  
  
"Yeah, but it hurts so much." Aeryn said as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"It always does, instead of looking at what you lost, look at what you gain in return. Love. Me dying brought you and John closer together. You don't have to worry about me, I couldn't be happier. I've met mom, she told me to tell you that she loves you, and I met someone else who wanted to see you."  
  
Aeryn watched as her John came up behind KJ with a warm smile on his face. "Hi, Baby. You don't have to worry about KJ anymore, he's here with me. I've come to tell you that I miss you very much and that I'm always watching over you.  
  
"Miss you too." Aeryn said with a watery smile.  
  
"There's my sunshine. Now it's time for you to go back to the other John."   
  
Aeryn watched as the form of KJ and John faded away.)  
  
"Aeryn."  
"hmmmm?"  
  
"Aeryn, look at me , are you alright?"  
  
Aeryn slowly opened her eyes to the concerned face of John.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah, baby it's me. You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
"After you pasted out, I carried you back to the pod. Jocan took the other one and flew back to moya." John watched as a look of sadness crossed her face. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"John, what if I lose control again. What if I hurt more people than I did this time."  
  
"You want."  
  
"What if I do. How many people are going to suffer because of me?"  
  
"This was not your fault. You counldn't help what happened. Don't do this to yourself, Okay?" John said gently moving a long strand of hair behind her ears.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You have streaks now."John said touching his forehead to hers.  
  
"mmmm. It must be an after affect." John was about to make another comment when his coms sqawked to life. He could barely make out Dargo's voice over the static.  
  
"John.....moya....wormhole."  
  
John and Aeryn exchanged a worried glance and began starting up the pod. By the time they broke orbit moya was no where in sight. It was and empty void.  
  
"Frell." They both said in unison. They were stranded on the planet, and low on fuel.  
  
______________________________  
  
Kranick turned the corner to get to his ship when he ran smack into a scarren. Knocking him to the ground with a wave of heat, the scarren bent over him and asked,  
  
"What happened here sebacean. Tell me or you will die a most painful death." The scarren snarled.  
  
"Do you know Officer Aeryn Sun.?"Kranik said with fear. 


End file.
